


Cheater, Cheater

by xDomino009x



Series: Overwatch Academy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gaming, High School AU, One Shot, Series, Short, half term break, i dont know what to tag here, online friend, overwatch academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Part of a series of one shots for the Half Term Break of the Overwatch Academy.Hana tries out a new game with an online friend, and realises she doesn't know as much about this person as she thought she did





	Cheater, Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you havent checked out the main fic for this series go do that, it's a join effort so probably better.  
> Hopefully at some point El will get one of these out too which we can actually have some decent tags on!
> 
> Thanks for reading this even though it only has one character tagged, hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments when you're done, they're all appreciated!

A dull click sounded in her ears as her gaming partner connected to the chat and then a sudden, “Hey hey chica!” rang out, a little too loud for her liking.

“Sagikkun!” Hana quickly thumbed the dial on her headset wire to turn the chat volume down, “How’d your meeting go?” she asked, as Sagikkun found them a server and set the game up to load in. It was a totally new game to Hana; she’d thought it too childish with it’s bright colours and silly characters, but Sagikkun loved it so she was willing to give it a shot.

On the other and of the line Sagikkun complained about their meeting, finally just saying, “You know, I don't even want to talk about it. Let’s just game?”

“Sure.”

Hana tried to wait out the loading screen patiently, but it was taking a very long time. They were already well past the estimated time and she wanted to do something right now, immediately. That’s what she loved about playing Starcraft. She hung her head back with a sigh, Sagikkun laughed at her impatience.

“Can I ask you something?” Hana wasn’t looking at the screen as she spoke, instead focusing on a small patch of slightly glossier paint on the ceiling.

“Shoot!”

“Well,” she started, not entirely sure how she was meant to ask this, “I wanted to know-”

“No,” Sagikkun yelled, finally drawing her attention back to the game at hand, “I mean shoot! You’re gonna die!”

They had spawned into a game that had already started, and Hana found herself surrounded by enemy players, their guns unloading into her character and tearing away at her fragile health. She was playing a support character this time, a weaker character whose only purpose was to keep the others alive and try not to die. “Damn!”

She found a few other choice words, ones she wasn't sure if Sagikkun would understand since she was so used to cursing in Korean. But she was sure the intent of her words would carry across the chat.

**RESPAWN IN 10… 9… 8… 7…**

She groaned as she waited for the countdown. Sagikkun seemed to be waiting for it too; there was no button clicking from their end of the chat so maybe they’d died as well.

“What did you want to know?” they asked while they waited to respawn.

As soon as they both came back into the game the game countdown began, warning them they had thirty seconds to take the point before they’d lose the entire match. Hana didn't answer until the time was up, until the **DEFEAT** announcement came across the screen in its bright letters. The word looked too cheery in this game, Hana was used to it being a depressing thing that flashed up to tell her what a failure this was. She wasn't use to this game and its ‘Don't worry, try again’ vibe.

After a few seconds adjusting to the way her defeat wasn't as crushing as she was used to, she sighed and asked, “Why do you use a voice changer in your mic?”

Sagikkun laughed, and answered like it was the easiest thing in the world. “I like being anonymous.”

Hana felt a little perplexed at that, like there should be some deeper reason or meaning behind it, but if Sagikkun said they just enjoyed being anonymous maybe there was a reason for that too. She giggled though, releasing other implications of this. “How do I know you’re even a guy?” she teased.

“You don’t,” Sagikkun seemed to be calling her bluff, knowing she didn't care, that she was just being her usual playful self, “Maybe I’m not.” They said it ominously and Hana was almost unnerved by their tone.

She realised there was a lot she still had to find out about her friend.

“Does it matter to you?” Sagikkun asked.

“I don’t know.,” Hana answered honestly.

She had never considered the possibility that her friend was anything other than a boy around her age, like they seemed to be. But then they had never met, Sagikkun had no pictures of themselves on social media, for all she knew though Sagikkun knew so many things about her. She talked about herself extensively all the time, sure that it didn't matter if her friend knew the foods she didn't like and what shampoo she liked to use and if her new colour of nail varnish looked good. Sagikkun had seen a lot of pictures of her, both ones Hana had sent herself and ones that were on the news or in gaming magazines. “Maybe I’ll just have to meet you one day.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will, don't worry.”


End file.
